I Think You Could Save My Life
by rosey51235
Summary: I'm bad at summaries. My first attempt at an Adommy fluff. review if you think I at least tried? :    and i did try. so review...i dont know, to help me get stronger?  hope you enjoy.  btw if the theme upsets you then sorry D:


**Alright. I don't own Tommy or Adam because hey, if I did, my boyfriend might not trust me. (; Anyways, My first attempt to post an Adommy fluff. I apologize in advance because some of you probably won't like this idea. I tried though! :) Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S.-Review if you love me? 3**

Tommy's point of view

I flipped the blond hair out of my eyes, so upset I was considering ripping it out of my head. I had cried so hard all of the eyeliner had washed away, leaving no trace after I'd wiped the smudged black trails from my cheeks. I had a headache, but I couldn't stop crying. I picked up her picture and ripped it up, throwing it away. She had written a story about us, and read it aloud on CD. I picked up the CD and effortlessly snapped it in half. I was going to throw it away, but I looked at it, considering the jagged edges.

I threw away the one half but sat against the wall directly opposite the door, holding the shard of CD. In a snap decision fueled by anger, I thrust it down, the spikes jabbing into my left wrist. I cried out in pain, but it felt strangely good. I felt a little better inside. I dragged it hard, opening my wrist with a somewhat large gash. Blood ran from it, as I held up my hand it ran down my arm as far as my elbow before falling in droplets onto the floor. I sat there for 10 minutes, just whispering her name. I was still crying, but not as violently as before. I scratched at the cut again to watch more blood drop to the carpet. I'd have to clean it up later, but right now i didn't care. I was so absorbed watching myself bleed, I didn't hear Adam pull up in front of the house. I didn't hear him use his key, or look for me downstairs, or come to my room to find me. I only noticed when he gasped in shock.

"Tommy! Dear God!" he shouted, running to my side, and immediately kneeling to see my face. His eyes were wide, and starting to tear up. He looked at my wrist, my face, the carpet and the CD shard in my hand. All he asked was "Why?" I knew he was trying not to cry. "She was cheating on me...it hurt so much, but somehow, this hurt is easier to deal with." I whispered, my voice cracking from having sobbed so hard. I gestured weakly to my wrist as I spoke. "I'm sorry, Adam..." I sighed. "No," he began, "I'm sorry. I should've been here. I would've rather you told me than do this to yourself. Anyone, even Monte or Longineu or Cam! I thought she might be trouble... I should've warned you, I'm so sorry..." he trailed off. He lost his fight against the tears, and now he was only fighting against complete hysterics.

"Don't take it on yourself, Babyboy. This was my own choice, my own fault, my own stupidity...you probably couldn't have stopped me." I murmured, dropping the CD shard into the trash and using the blood-free hand to wipe tears (and now ruined eyeliner) from his cheeks. "Well, if anything. Let's keep this between us, ok?" Adam told me quietly. "Yeah, definitely. If anyone found out, it could spread around, and I don't wanna find this as the cover story in the next big magazine." I agreed, rolling my eyes at the last part. Adam had calmed down by now. Besides his make-up being a mess, he looked normal now. I could even see some of his freckles, but I didn't plan on telling him. (What? His freckles are nice, and seeing them is a rarity.) "Ok, then. Well, come with me. We'll clean you up and get you bandaged. I'll worry about the carpet later, ok Glitterbaby?" he suggested gently. I merely let him drag me by my un-bloodied wrist to the bathroom.

He took a dark blue washcloth and rinsed the dried blood from my arm, and then he moved to the cut. It stung, but just a little. The he started washing it VERY well with soap, and let me tell you, THAT stung like one bad-ss S.O.B. I whimpered quietly in pain. "Sorry baby, but you have to clean it so it heals well." He cast me a glance, and i knew he didn't like seeing me in pain, self-inflicted or otherwise.

Then he crouched, getting a large enough band-aid and the small bottle of Neosporin from a drawer under the sink. He put Neosporin on my whole cut (which had stopped bleeding by now, obviously) and then he put on the band-aid, pressing it down with special care. When he was done, he brought me back out to the bedroom and sat me on the bed. He put his back against the wall and leaned my head into his lap. I giggled as a thought popped into my mind. "I felt just like a little kid again, playing doctor." I teased, feeling myself blush faintly in spite. He pulled my torso up with his right arm, my face just inches from his.

"Ok then, this is for being a very well-behaved and amazingly attractive patient," he purred, his delicious scent fanning across my face. He smelled really good, actually. (...don't judge me.) Then, he brought my face up closer to his and kissed me sweetly, then released me. I moved my head left and kissed his neck softly. I smiled at him before turning it into a sexy smirk. I stuck my tongue out for a split second, then chuckled quietly. "You know you want it..." I teased, putting my forehead against his. He turned his head and kissed me warmly, tracing my bottom lip with his tongue. I opened my mouth, letting him explore it before I ended up inside of his. In the brief moments we needed to breathe, Adam mentioned the possibility of me talking to a therapist. I also let it slip that I'd stay happier if he promised not to leave me. When we broke apart for more than 5 seconds for air, Adam decided to start a conversation.

"So are you bi, or...?"

"Maybe gay. Not quite sure yet."

"You don't want me to leave. Does this mean...?"

"Yeah. I, erm...would really like to...go out with you."

"I would like that, Tommy. I'd like that a lot."

"So...are we...official?"

"Sealed with a kiss," then he leaned down and gave me a soft, emotional peck on the lips. It was sweet, loving, caring...no tongue or anything. Nothing sexual about it. Just passion. Then we just sat and cuddled and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. All I knew was as long as he was around, I'd be ok.

I honestly believed he could save my life.

_The End_


End file.
